Red or Blue?
by Salary Dam
Summary: Seta Souji harus memilih, antara merah atau biru. Souji X ?


A/N : Okehhh. Fic ini sangat random en gajell. Berdasarkan tentang banyaknya fans SoujiNao dan betapa indahnya fic SoujiYuki yang saya baca. Fic ini bisa dibilang mengandung, emm, Spoiler? Gak juga sih.

Hal gak penting first. Kan saya ikut community inaba_rating yang ada di , terus habis ngisi data yang ada, kata orang-orang disana saya mirip bgt ama Teddie/Kuma! Akhirnya saya ke-stamp as Teddie deh. Iya yah? Salary Dam mirip sama Teddie yah kuma?-mulai pake 'kuma-kuma'an-

Terus saya ngeliat bapak-bapak yang MIRIP BGT ama Taro Namatame. Syet dah. Dari expresinya yang kosong&cengok, mata yang agak turun, model rambut, pokoknya bener-bener deh.

Disclaimer : Persona 4 belongs to ATLUS. Yayy.

Sebelum mulai…I FOUND MY DREAM FIC. Ceritanya bener-bener persis sama adegan apa aja yang selalu saya impikan. Tentu saja lgs saya favorite both Author ama fic-nya!! Uoooohhh!!!

……Red or Blue?......

"Souji, kita nonton film yuk!"Ajak Hanamura Yosuke ke Seta Souji."Bareng yang lain juga, tentunya."

"Film? Film apa?"Tanya pria berambut abu-abu yang sedang duduk di depannya.

"Baru keluar loh. Judulnya _Trauma Center : Guilty Night_. Horror!!"Jawab Yosuke sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? _Trauma Center : Guilty Night_?!"Muka Souji tiba-tiba sumringah."Itu kan judul novel legendaris yang terbit beberapa tahun lalu. Film-nya baru keluar sekarang ya?"

"Iya, terserah deh. Jadii, mo nonton ato nggak?"Yosuke tampak tak sabar.

"Tentu saja."Souji mengangguk."Aku suka sekali novel sadis itu."

Yosuke nyengir."Alright! Besok minggu ya!!"

* * *

Kini hari yang sudah dinanti-nantikan. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul di depan bioskop. Sekarang mereka sedang membeli tiket.

"1 orang berapa, mbak?"Tanya Souji ke sang penjual tiket.

"75.000"Jawab sang mbak.

"BUSET!!! Gak salah tuh kuma!?"Kuma nganga.

"Yah, namanya juga film premiere…dan novel-nya sendiri juga sangat populer."Ujar Naoto pelan.

"Semua bayar masing-masing yahh."Kata Yosuke. Semua langsung mingkem. Yukiko dan Naoto membayar tanpa masalah. Kanji dan Chie membayar sambil menggerutu. Kuma merengek ke Yosuke.

"…Kujikawa-san, kenapa diam?"Tanya Naoto melihat gadis berambut merah itu diam saja.

"…Heehee…sebenarnya…aku…gak bawa uang…"Rise tersipu.

"Hah? Dasar Kujikawa-san."Naoto sighed."Ya sudah, sini aku bayarin."

"Beneran!? Makasih Naoto-kun!!"Rise tersenyum riang.

"GAK USAH NAOTO."Kanji tiba-tiba muncul."Gue aja yang bayarin cewek jelek ini."

"APA KATA LOE?"Rise ngamuk.

"DASAR GENIT, GUE TAU ELO LAGI NGINCER SI NAOTO KAN!? TAKKAN KUBIARKAN!!!"Kanji melet.

"APAAN SIH LO!? CEMBURU YA??!!"Mantan Idol itu tidak mau kalah.

"Kuingetin, Naoto itu punya GUE."

"You are sorely mistaken Kanji. Naoto itu punya GUE."

"PUNYA GUE!!"Kanji tereak.

"PUNYA GUA!!"Rise tereak.

"Oh Tatsumi-kun mau bayarin? Ya sudah."Naoto yang kelihatannya tidak mendengar pembicaraan tadi cuek. Dan menghampiri Kuma yang masih merengek."Kuma-san, sini biar aku saja yang bayarin."

"Benar kuma!? Yeyy! Kuma sayang Naotooo!!"Kuma kegirangan dan memeluk Naoto. Naoto blushed. Kanji en Rise yang daritadi ribut nganga melihat kejadian tersebut.

"SIALAN LO KUMA!!!"

* * *

Mereka semua sudah masuk ke studio dimana film itu diputar. Yosuke duduk paling ujung, disampingnya Chie, lalu Yukiko, lalu Souji, lalu Naoto, lalu Rise, lalu Kuma, lalu Kanji.

Tak lama, pelem pun dimulai. Baru juga adegan intro udah muncul beberapa screencaps adegan sadis, pisau bedah yang memotong nadi seseorang, en mahluk-mahluk aneh bin serem yang bermunculan.

Yosuke en Chie bernganga ria, tampak dengan jelas ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat tertempel di wajah mereka. Yukiko bermuka jijik. Souji terkesan(kenapa coba?). Naoto terlihat tegar walaupun tampaknya dia cukup tegang. Rise nutup mata. Kuma en Kanji berpelukan saking ketakutannya.

Souji melihat ke sampingnya. Di sisi kanan-nya ada Amagi Yukiko, yang hanya bisa menyeringis melihat film itu. Di sisi kiri-nya ada Shirogane Naoto, yang bermuka tegang.

Kali ini sang tokoh utama ini melihat ke arah tangannya. Di kanan ada tangan Yukiko. Di kiri ada tangan Naoto. Dua-duanya gemetaran dengan sangat hebat.

Ingin rasanya Souji memegang salah satu dan berkata, "Tenang. Tidak apa-apa kok."

Tapi masalahnya, yang mana?

Apa gadis serba merah Amagi Yukichon atau gadis serba biru Shirogane Naotong?

Souji melihat ke kanan. _Amagi. _Pria itu mulai mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Yukiko.

Saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, lalu Chie menanyakan apakah Yukiko manis atau tidak. Being honest, tentu saja Souji menjawab kalau Yukiko itu cantik. Yukiko hanya bisa tersipu sambil memarahi Chie.

Saat mereka bertemu di bawah hujan, dan berbicara tentang Chie dan hal lain lagi.

Saat dengan susah payah dia melawan Shadow Yukiko.

Saat mereka berdua bersembunyi di kuil untuk menunggu sang criminal.

Saat Souji menghabiskan waktu sepulang sekolahnya dengan Yukiko, dan melakukan banyak hal.

Saat Souji mengetahui tentang masalah keluarga Yukiko, dan kemauannya untuk menjadi 'bebas'.

Saat HP Souji sekarat dan ia hendak dihabisi oleh sebuah Shadow berbentuk tank, tiba-tiba Yukiko muncul dari arah samping dan melindunginya. Menyebabkan HP Yukiko sendiri menjadi 1.

Saat mereka tersenyum. Tertawa. Menangis.

Semua kenangan dengan gadis yang lembut itu, sangat berharga bagi Souji. Dia tak ingin melepaskannya.

Souji melihat ke kiri. _Shirogane. _Lelaki itu pun mulai mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Naoto.

Saat tahu bahwa Naoto adalah seorang wanita, Souji cukup kaget.

Saat dia melawan Shadow Naoto dengan penuh perjuangan.

Saat dia menyerahkan kartu aneh itu ke Naoto, dan mereka mulai bekerja bersama.

Saat dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naoto, berbicara soal kasus.

Saat dia tahu soal masa lalu keluarga Naoto yang pahit.

Saat Naoto memberitahunya betapa besarnya Detective Prince itu mengagumi kakeknya.

Saat Naoto menceritakannya tentang Yakushiji, asisten(sekretaris) kakek Naoto yang selalu menjaganya dulu.

Saat Naoto berkata bahwa ia ingin menjadi detektif hebat seperti kakeknya.

Semua kenangan dengan gadis yang maskulin itu, sangat berharga bagi Souji. Dia juga tak ingin melepaskannya.

Tapi dia harus memilih salah satu. Merah atau biru. Kanan atau kiri.

'_Apa Amagi saja?'_Souji menoleh ke kanan.

'_Ternyata memang Shirogane._'Souji mengurungkan niatnya.

'_Tapi…Amagi…'_Lelaki itu mulai kebingungan._'Tapi…Shirogane…'_

'_Tapi…Tapi…Tapi…'_

"Seta-kun, kenapa kamu kok bengong saja duduk disitu?"Suara lembut Yukiko menyelinap ke dalam Souji, memasuki daun telinganya.

Otomatis Souji kaget. Dia melihat lampu di studio sudah terang. Semua orang berdiri. Yukiko sedang merapikan bajunya, berdiri.

"Film-nya sudah selesai beberapa menit lalu, Seta-san."Ucap Naoto yang sudah siap-siap mau pergi.

Souji bengong.

Jadii, dia menghabiskan 2 jam tadi hanya untuk memilih antara hal yang benar-benar tidak penting;antara merah atau biru, dan melewatkan film yang sangat ditunggu-tunggunya yang harga tiketnya aduhai betapa mahalnya.

Wanita memang mengerikan.

......Red or Blue?......

A/N : GAJEBO ABIS.

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi demen gambar Kuma ama Naoto. Hohoh. Habis saya cuma bisa gambar mereka berdua sih…

Terus yang soal pas HP saya sekarat Yukiko ngelindungin saya itu bener. Aduh. Kaget bener aku. Yukichon adalah orang pertama yang melakukan itu. Oh, asmara. Oh, asmara.-digebuk-


End file.
